


Witchcraft & Wizardry

by juniperallura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Zutara, avatar hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Zutara Hogwarts AU





	1. Chapter 1

There were few things in the world Katara hated. In fact, there were three; sexism, flobberworm fritters, and losing (in no particular order). 

Usually that curated list was manageable, but lunch after a bitter quidditch match against Slytherin had Katara dealing with an unfortunate combination of two out of the three. 

Katara stabbed at her fried flobberworm with venom, her eyes throwing daggers at two pale figures in green that passed between the tables in front of her. She ignored the cold, feminine laughter that rang out, but couldn’t help giving an icy stare to the pair of golden eyes that met hers from behind dark, shaggy hair. Her face flashed with heat, her fork almost breaking as it once again met her plate with a clang.

“The flobberworm is already dead, Katara,” Suki said gently, looking across the table with raised brows. 

“I can’t _stand_ them,” Katara cried, throwing down her utensil, “With their fancy _brooms_  and their _cheating_!” 

“Also, _hello_? I thought the kick-ass sibling quidditch combo was _our_ thing,” Sokka crossed his arms, shooting a dirty look in the general direction of the Slytherin table. “Now some rookie beater is stepping all over me— since when can a _girl_ be that good at clubbing things-” Sokka stopped short, quickly reconsidering his words at the flashing looks from his girlfriend and sister. “-I mean, _Slytherins,_ am I right?”

Katara rolled her eyes, but went on grumbling, “And changing positions just to throw us off? I mean, who just _switches_ to seeker? Zuko, apparently, since he can do whatever he wants, _apparently_.” She bent low over her food, her voice assuming an almost secretive tone. “And how could he get so good at it anyway? He’s not even built for playing seeker, he’s too tall and-”

“-And muscular, and cute,” Suki finished, wiggling her eyebrows at Katara.

Katara’s face flushed red and she pursed her lips, but Sokka looked positively stricken. “ _Suki_ -”

“Relax, Sokka,” Suki laughed, laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning close to his ear. “You’ve got those strong beater’s arms, anyway-”

Katara stood up abruptly, rolling her eyes at the couple. “I’m going to my dorm, I have Potions soon.”

Suki untangled herself from Sokka’s arm, smiling sympathetically at Katara. “Listen, none of us were on our game today- did you see how many goals I let in? Don’t be too hard on yourself- or them.”

 With that she grabbed her books and stomped out of the Great Hall, the morning’s match still buzzing in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Zutara  
> (I wrote this before chapter 1, the gap between unest/estab will be filled eventually)

“You need to tell your sister to relax with those bludgers,” Katara said, propping her feet up on the Common Room table as she nestled further into the crook of Zuko’s arm. “The Beater and some of the other Chasers tried to convince the ref to eject her.”

“Azula? _Relax?_ ” Zuko snorted, “Have you met my sister?”

“I have, that’s the point- she almost broke Sokka’s jaw today!” Katara shook her head, frowning up at Zuko. “You should’ve heard him at dinner- he nearly threw his club at her. I think Suki was the only one holding him back.”

“Ah, yeah,” Zuko grimaced, “I’m sorry about that. Today’s match was… _rough_.”

“You’re telling me! Your _Keeper_ almost knocked me out of the air-” Katara scowled at the glowing fireplace, crossing her arms over chest. “How does that even happen?”

Zuko smirked, caressing her arm with his hand. “You know what they say,” he said close to her ear, “All’s fair in love and Quidditch.”

Katara’s cheeks flashed bright red but she tsked, muttering, “Don’t be such a Slytherin.”

“Don’t be such a sore loser,” he teased, “-I mean, a _Gryffindor_.”

At the mention of her house Katara sat straight up, gasping mockingly. “I suddenly remembered- I have _so much_ Potions homework,” she blinked at Zuko with fake innocence, “You should probably go.”

Zuko raised his eyebrows, leaning closer to her with a smile. “You’re really still mad? Just because I caught the Snitch before you could get a goal in?”

Katara refused to meet his gaze, but the smile that pulled at her lips betrayed her. “Maybe.”

Zuko’s face was inches from her, his hand snaking around her waste. “Hm?” he hummed. Katara’s eyes flashed to his- it was Zuko’s turn to be betrayed by his flushing face.

“I liked it better when you were Chaser,” she mumbled, allowing herself to close the distance between their faces.

A sigh hummed in the back of Zuko’s throat as his lips met Katara’s. He cupped her chin with his hand. Her skin and hair were soft, like his hand brushing against the plush red throws that were draped throughout the Common Room. There was almost a spice to her scent, something Zuko savored as she shifted closer to him-

“ _Well what do we have here?_ ” 

The pair jumped, their hearts almost leaping out of their chests when Sokka’s accusatory voice rang out from across the room. He pointed at them with an angrily furrowed brow, calling, “Katara! No consorting with the _enemy!”_

Suki waved at them, sliding one hand into Sokka’s as she led him away from the portrait door. “Hey, Zuko! Good flying today, you guys really had us on our toes!”

Zuko and Katara smiled pleasantly at her, but Sokka threw up his hands, gesturing to his bruised jaw. “You too, Suki? Does _this_ mean nothing?!”

Zuko leaned back against the couch, snickering, “I guess being a sore loser runs in the family-”

“-What was that about the _enemy_ , Sokka?” Katara called, looking into the distance as she pushed herself off the couch, leaving Zuko to throw his hands up with an incredulous smile.


End file.
